


Risky Business

by hot4itachi



Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Desperation, M/M, Oral Sex, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot4itachi/pseuds/hot4itachi
Summary: Wolfgang is Shin's assistant. One day, they find themselves stuck in an elevator together at work and Wolfgang makes a rather...risky move on Shin.
Relationships: Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Risky Business

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I have wrote anything, so please...this is just for fun! Also, if you haven't realized yet, this is NSFW. Do not read this if that makes you uncomfortable!

“Did you print off the paper work I asked you to?”, Shin asked. Wolfgang held the folder up he had tucked under his arms, “Everything is in here sir.” Shin nodded and held out his hand, “Let me see it please.”

“Of course.” Wolfgang handed the folder to him, their fingers touching briefly as Shin grabbed the folder in the exact place Wolfgang had been holding it. He turned slightly to get a better look at Shin. Shin pushed his glasses up further onto his nose and squinted his eyes in concentration as he looked at the numbers on the papers. _Something about him concentrating is really sexy,_ Wolfgang thought. Wolfgang had been working as Shin’s personal assistant for only 2 months, but he feels as if there is some slight chemistry between the two. From the way Shin brings Wolfgang coffee every day and none to anyone else in the office, the subtle flirting within Shin’s office as they talk about their day, the way Shin tries to hide his blush as Wolfgang compliments his outfit every day. He continued to look at Shin, scanning his body.

“I like your suit today sir, it fits you well.” Shin looks up at him and away suddenly, covering his mouth with the back of his hand, “It looks the same as the rest.” Wolfgang notices the subtle redness on Shin’s ears. _There it is_ , a smirk now forming on his lips. Wolfgang slowly slides toward Shin, closing the inches between them, shoulders touching. Shin clears his throat and continues to look away. _I really want to see what faces he can make_.

Wolfgang sighs with the intention to get a response from Shin, “Do you want to know something?” Shin looks at him, “What is it?” Wolfgang leans closer, his face now close to Shin’s, “I really want to take you home.” Shin’s eyes widen, “Excuse me?” The doors of the elevator open and an employee walks in. Wolfgang repositions himself, standing up straight. There’s 14 floors on the elevator, the employee entered on floor 10 and is getting off on 4. Wolfgang takes advantage of the fact the guy is standing in front of them and facing the elevator doors. Wolfgang puts his hand gently on Shin’s upper back and slides it down, stopping at his lower back. Shin’s back responds and he whispers, “What are you doing?” Wolfgang doesn’t answer and slides his hand down and grabs his ass. He leans into Shin’s ear and whispers, “You know, those dress pants are really tight, it makes your ass look amazing.” Shin gasps, causing the guy to look back at them. Shin says in a hurry, “S-sorry, I had a cold chill suddenly.” The guy turns back around. As the elevator approaches floor 4, Wolfgang spreads his fingers and slides his middle two between Shin’s legs, his palm still on the base of his ass. He feels Shin push his legs tightly together. Wolfgang glances at Shin’s face, _Holy fuck…_ Shin’s face is flushed red, eyes squeezed shut and his lips pressed together firmly. _Holy shit, he wants it._ Now he’s getting excited. Just as he’s about to make another move, the elevator door opens and the guy walks out, the doors shutting behind him. Shin grabs Wolfgang’s wrist and looks at him, “We’re in public you know!” Wolfgang let’s out a laugh, “Think I don’t know that?” Just as the elevator is about to hit floor 2, it stops suddenly and shakes, lights flickering. “What the hell?” Shin says, letting go of Wolfgang’s hand and looking up as the lights slowly flicker out completely. “Elevator must be down.”, Wolfgang says.

A couple seconds pass and a voice comes over the intercom, “I apologize for the inconvenience, maintenance is on their way. Please wait approximately 10 minutes for them to arrive. Thank you.”

Neither Wolfgang nor Shin say anything for about a minute. The only thing going through his mind at the moment was Shin’s red, frustrated face. He can barely see since the lights are off but there’s only so much room in such a tiny elevator. He takes a step to his right and feels Shin’s arm. “My head is going crazy.” Shin says softly, “What on earth are you talking about?” Wolfgang’s eyes slowly adjust, and he can now see Shin’s face. He looks annoyed and for some reason that makes Wolfgang want to pounce on him right here, right now. He slowly stands in front of Shin and puts his hand gently on the side of his face, lifting his head up so Shin can see him clearly, “I really want to kiss you right now.”

“That’s not a good idea.” Shin says softly and beings to look away, but Wolfgang squeezes his cheeks and makes Shin face him properly, “I know you look at me in your office. And you know I look at you too. Don’t deny that we have something going on here.” Shin’s mouth opens as if he is going to speak, but he doesn’t. “Your mouth looks quite pretty open like that”, Wolfgang says leaning closer to Shin’s open mouth. Wolfgang swears he can hear Shin’s heartbeat. “Make it quick.” Wolfgang widens his eyes, focusing as much as he can on Shin’s face, “What did you just say?” Shin removes Wolfgang’s hand, “I said, make it quick.”

Wolfgang runs his fingers through his hair, “Hah! You seem so innocent and reserved, but you’re a bit of a pervert aren’t you?” He pushes Shin up against the wall, “Tell me what you wan-” Before he can finish his sentence, Shin kisses him. He kisses him with so much force that it pushes Wolfgang back a little. Wolfgang kisses back, sliding his tongue into Shin’s mouth which rewards him a soft moan from Shin. _Fuck, that’s hot._ With that, Wolfgang releases the kiss and begins to kiss Shin’s neck, awarding him even more moans. He slides his legs between Shin’s and presses his knee against Shin’s growing length. “You’re getting hard sir.” Shin lets out a sigh and says breathlessly, “We have under 10 minutes, hurry up.” Wolfgang undoes his own belt and unzips his pants, “Tell me what you want.” Shin looks down at his unzipped pants and says, “I don’t care what you do, just fuck me already.” Wolfgang grabs the back of Shin’s hair and pulls it slightly, “How about you beg for it?” Shin squirms on top of Wolfgang’s knee, “Wolfgang..” He releases his grip on Shin’s hair and places his thumb onto Shin’s bottom lip. He rubs it gently for a moment and opens Shin’s mouth, putting his thumb inside, “Tell me what you want.” Shin shoves Wolfgang’s leg out from under him and drops to the floor on his knees. He looks at up at Wolfgang and says, “Gag me then.”

Wolfgang moves himself closer to Shin’s mouth, “Open up.” Shin complies and waits with his mouth open. Wolfgang takes out his hard cock, “Stick your tongue out.” When Shin does as he asks, Wolfgang slides his hand slowly along his length and places the tip gently onto Shin’s tongue. _So warm…_ Before he has time to tease Shin some more, Shin puts one hand around his base and takes his whole cock into his mouth, Wolfgang’s head touching the back of Shin’s throat and then some. Wolfgang lets out a long moan, “ _Fuuuck_ …” Shin slowly takes him out of his mouth and says, “I’m waiting.” Wolfgang runs both of his hands through Shin’s hair and grabs onto the back of his head tightly, getting ready to start thrusting into his mouth. Just as he is about to begin Shin says, “Don’t be gentle.” Wolfgang tightens his grip, “You’re going to regret that.” He shoves himself into Shin’s mouth as far as he can and holds it there, “Ahhhh fuck… your mouth is amazing.” Shins grabs onto the front of Wolfgang’s pants and squeezes as hard as he can, bracing himself for what’s about to come. Wolfgang begins thrusting, hard. The atmosphere is overwhelming. Shin’s sharp noises, the sound of Shin’s spit as Wolfgang goes in and out. Shin’s warm, wet mouth. Shin’s rapid breathing. Shin’s grip on his pants, his finger’s now digging into his legs. Wolfgang tilts his head back and squeezes his eyes shut, focusing on his senses as he thrusts harder and harder. He bites his lip and lets out a deep grunt. Shin starts to move his tongue along his cock as its going in and out and in and out, “ _Fuck_ that’s gonna make me come.” He grabs a fist full of Shin’s hair as he continues and says, “Don’t make a mess. Swallow it.” He hears Shin start to moan even louder as he begins gagging and that does it. Wolfgang lets out moan and then a long sigh, his cock’s cum hitting the back of Shin’s throat. Shin lets out a moan as well and loosens his grip on Wolfgang’s pants. Wolfgang releases Shin’s hair and looks down at him, taking his cock out of his mouth, “Well, isn’t that a sight to see.”

**Author's Note:**

> I,,,I hope you liked it BYE SJDFJSDK / @wolfgangstits on twitter :)


End file.
